Saint Nine
by SilverFlameoftheWindScar
Summary: After DG is gone,Reeve sends Vincent on another mission-Why'd Jenova's body go missing?Better yet,who stole it?Why're the thieves so interested in Cloud?And why is Chaos taking control and walking about,strutting his stuff like a peacock! Vin/Cloud/Chaos
1. Chapter 1

Saint Nine

Chapter One

DISCLAIMER: I own only my ideas.

Yes, this is my first FFVII fic. I wanted to play FFVII and Dirge of Cerberus, but I am short on funds…desperately. As such, YouTube was greatly helpful with thorough walkthrough videos from GoingCrazy201.

THANK YOU, GoingCrazy201!

On another note, I nicked my brother's copy of Advent Children forever and a day ago. :3 I was hooked from only watching that.

Anywho, this fic is a Vin/Cloud/Chaos. Vincent and Cloud are my favorite characters from the entire series, and I love the thought of them together, but Chaos thrown in makes it even more fangasmic. (Chaos is still a presence/demon/whatever in Vincent's mind/body/soul/whatever.)

OOC AHEAD - forgot to mention that. ^.^

Don't like it? There's a back button for a reason. If I get a bad review about my fic being slash? It will not only provide wonders for my marshmallows, but I will gladly copy and paste it in the bottom of the chapter following the one it was made to so that everyone can have a good laugh.

*Members of this site: if you criticize _my_ likes and/or dislikes, I have the right to report you to the administrators of the website. It is a free domain for those like you and those like me who want to read and/or write stories. If you happen to not like my types of stories, my likes, or my dislikes, I first and foremost ask you to leave. That is my only warning.

**On a happier note: everyone else who DOESN'T have a problem with slash, Vin/Cloud/Chaos, or beastly hunks of manflesh getting together, stick around and enjoy! ^.^

(--)

_I can't _believe_ I let him go!_ Cloud snarled mentally, pushing Fenrir for all the custom bike was worth. _I _know_ he's strong, powerful, and deadly… I _know_ he can handle himself…_ He gritted his teeth as his thoughts continued, slamming on the brakes and skidding sideways to stop when his phone rang. "Anything?" he asked, barely keeping any desperate tones from his voice.

"Nothing yet, Cloud," Tifa's concerned voice came through the speaker. "Come back to the bar… You need to rest… You've been looking for him for almost a week, Cloud…"

"I won't rest until I find him!"

"We're all worried about you…" she replied softly.

Cloud bit his lip. _She always knows how to lay it on thick, doesn't she?_ "I'm sorry, Tifa… I just… I know he's out here somewhere… I can…I can _feel_ it…"

"You're going to feel my foot upside your head!" he heard Yuffie yell.

With a chuckle, he replied, "I'll block it."

Tifa giggled. "It's good to hear you laugh, Cloud," she informed.

"Go get 'im, Spiky!"

Cloud couldn't resist rolling his eyes at Barret, even though the gun-armed man was unable to see it. With a little sigh, he said, "I'll be careful," before hanging up and rocketing off across the plains.

--

It had been two days since the call from Tifa, and Cloud had had to endure three from Yuffie in the last three hours.

And people wondered why he was _sane_?! She'd drive a _crazy man_ nuts!

He ran a hand through his hair in irritation, wincing slightly as he caught a particularly-ferocious tangle. "Wha's'at?" he asked quickly, the words slurring together with the speed he said them. Squinting again, he looked closely at something that seemed to reflect the sun's light.

With a hopeful glint in his eyes, he leapt onto Fenrir and revved the bike up to speed. A rooster-tail of dirt was flung up by the back tire before the vehicle shot forward.

Cloud felt as though his cheeks should have been flapping with the power of the wind in his face. That, however, was the furthest from his mind when he spotted a glint of bronzed gold.

He brought his motorcycle into a skidding stop beside one of his best friends. "Vincent!" he gasped, shocked at finally finding the vampiric gunman. "Vincent! Talk to me!" he commanded, shaking him.

Gold-burnished ruby gazed weakly at him. "Cloud…Strife… My human's…dearest Nine…"

"Chaos! I'll get you and Vin home! Just hang on!" he informed, demanding the last part. He would ask what 'Nine' was later. Right then, Vincent and his cynical demon were all that mattered.

"We are…so tired…"

"I told you to hang on, you snarky bastard!" Cloud nearly snarled as he picked the gunman's body up, settling him onto Fenrir and sliding on the bike behind him. "Just…hold on…_please_…" he whispered, nearly begging.

"For Nine…" Vincent whispered, half delirious from a harsh wound stretching the length of his right thigh from his knee to his hip. The deep gashes along his human arm and right side were not helpful, either.

Cloud gritted his teeth as Vincent started to lean forward. "Dammit, Vincent!" he snarled, wrapping an arm around who he would admit was his very best friend. _Hell, at least the man listens and understands what the hell I have to say!_ he grumbled mentally, shaking the man slightly. "What's with 'Nine'?" he asked, trying to keep the man awake. He was afraid Vincent would die if he let him sleep.

"You…are Nine…in my head… Chaos…agrees…" Vincent answered slowly, as if he had to think not through the words but of their meanings.

_Blood loss is really getting to him…_ Cloud realized, worry creasing his brow. "Vincent, I want you to hang on as tightly as you can, alright?"

"I'll…try…for Nine…"

--

"TIFA!" Cloud shouted as he came into the bar with Vincent held in his arms. He didn't care how suggestive they may have looked to any patrons of the bar, though a secretive part of him definitely liked the idea. "**TIFA**!" he roared desperately, practically charging through the room and holding Vincent even closer as he passed by many shocked people, a continuous trail of thick blood left in his wake.

"Cloud!"

"Yuffie! Where's Tifa?!" he retorted as he struggled with the door at the back of the bar.

"She's putting some supplies up in the back… Why?"

"Get her, now!" he snarled, already preparing an apology for when Vincent was stabilized and on a speedy road to recovery. "Just hang on, Vin… Just hang on…" he murmured, shaking him again. "Stay awake!"

"…Nine…" the injured man groaned as his body began to glow red.

"Vin-" the blonde gasped, feeling the power sweeping through his body from his best friend's. He barely made it up the steps and into the nearest room, which happened to be his, before he collapsed. _Gonna feel that in the mornin'…_ he grumbled mentally, wincing at the throbbing in his knees. _At least Vincent landed on the bed…_

Dark energy surrounded the gunman, the extreme amount of Mako that Cloud had been exposed to and absorbed into his body being the only thing that kept the power from tearing into him.

"Dearest Nine…" Chaos murmured, sliding his normal hand into the sun-kissed-honey, gravity-defying hair.

"Unh…" Cloud groaned softly, lifting his head from the demon's chest. "Ch…Chaos? What…happened?"

"My taint cannot hurt you," was the answer as ethereal blue met burning gold.

"Your…taint?"

"My darkness, dearest Nine," Chaos explained. "Your body's exposure to Mako has nullified it…well, for the most part," he added, giving a little smirk with the last part. "My human is fine, before you ask. I took over as a…failsafe…"

Cloud could easily tell that Chaos was _not_ happy about that wording. He chuckled softly and said, "Stupid humans and their stupid words, right?"

Chaos pursed his lips into a straight line. "Correct, dearest Nine. I must say, however, that you are quite condescending toward your own species," he replied.

"I'm not quite so human as you think. All that Mako, like you said? I was exposed to corruptive amounts of it from Hojo, and I fell into the Lifestream _twice_? _And_ I died after fighting Sephiroth?" Cloud laughed at Chaos's expression. "Being nearly a walking embodiment of the Lifestream, I _do_ have the right to insult humans right along with you."

Chaos smirked before using the hand buried in sunshine locks to pull Cloud's head forward and press a chaste kiss to the blonde's lips. "Thank you, dearest Nine, for making a creature as horrible as I can be feel a little more…"

"Human?" Cloud asked with a grin, completely unflustered by the light kiss. He knew it was simply Chaos's way of showing affectionate gratitude. He didn't think about the fact that he was the only one Chaos ever kissed, though.

"Not exactly the word I wanted…"

--

Cloud stayed beside his best friend once Chaos had been satisfied at the bandaging given to the vampiric man. He was much happier with who he referred to as the "hyper, acrobatic child," or Yuffie, when she produced a Master Heal Materia.

Shaking his head at the memory, the blonde couldn't resist a chuckle. He smiled at his best friend, sliding an ungloved hand through silky, raven strands of hair. Lightly, and ever so softly, he traced his index and middle fingertips along a pale-as-snow jaw. "…Vincent…" he murmured, completely entranced by the handsome features. _Ruby red…is the only thing missing…_ Leaning forward, he gently pressed his lips to Vincent's, barely more than a brush.

Even though he tried not to wake the gunman, a metal hand pressed carefully against the back of his head, bringing him closer.

Vincent slowly opened his eyes when they broke the kiss, a little smile curving his lips. "Took you long enough, Cloud," was all he said.

"I thought I was 'Nine'?" was the reply.

Vincent blinked. "When did you learn this?"

"When you were zonked out on blood loss," the blonde answered, giving a little grin at the opportunity to learn a little more about his closest friend. "So…why?"

Vincent looked at him for a moment before answering with, "Your presence brings a sense of bliss to me…like I'm on Cloud Nine… You are already 'Cloud' to everyone else…so you are 'Nine' to me."

"Does that mean I can call you 'Saint'?"

"I am hardly a saint," the gunman retorted, moving to sit up if not for Cloud lowering his head to rest it on his strong, hard chest.

"You receive a feeling of bliss from me… I feel so…at peace…around you…" the blonde mumbled, knowing the genetically-and-Mako-altered ex-Turk would easily hear his words.

"Then…Nine…I will be your Saint."

(--)

End Chapter One

If you didn't read AT LEAST the bits of my Authoress's Note with an _asterisk_ (*) beside them, please go back up and do so. I will not hesitate to report those who disregard the Guidelines of the site in the hopes that their accounts will, at the least, be suspended for a period of time.

And would someone PLEASE tell me, for the love of buttsmex, how to make little links to different sites? So far, _this_ is the ONLY way I've found that "fanfiction(dot)net" will allow them to appear in a story, a profile, a review, a reply, OR a personal message. It's drivin' me up the wall, yo!

Thanks for listening to me rant and rave for the last minute or so, and I'll be even more grateful for a few reviews! ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Saint Nine

Chapter Two

DISCLAIMER: I own only my ideas.

(--)

Once Vincent had fully recovered, which took not even a fourth as long as a human even with all of his wounds, he indulged in as many stolen kisses as he could sneak up on Cloud and get. However, the first time made him quite a bit more wary with his method.

Having an ex-SOLDIER almost slam him to the ground from being startled then stealing the kiss _he_ wanted to steal had put him off for a bit of time…well, only a few hours, to be honest.

He had realized, very quickly, not to completely sneak up on the spiky-haired swordsman. Instead, he would _glide_ (because Chaos would never allow him to say that he actually _walked_ like normal people) up behind Cloud and either skim his sharp canines along a lightly-golden-tanned throat or slide his hands teasingly down the blonde's ticklish, yet pleasuring, sides.

Oh yes, he had definitely learned his lesson to never sneak up on Cloud Strife. …And Reno learned to stay away completely when he was drunk off his ass and so incoherent that he couldn't realize who he was hitting on.

Cerberus and Tsurugi put a stop to the redhead very quickly.

--

"No kissy-kissy behind my bar!" Tifa scolded when she caught Vincent out of the corner of her eye.

"Stupid human!" he grumbled irately, shocking the strong woman with the man's reaction.

She then realized that his eyes had a distinctly-golden shine to them. "Stupid demon!" she grumbled right back.

"Ignorant, bipedal creature who lacks the ability to even _fly_ without some sort of machine!"

"You're a biped, too, you know?!"

"But I can fly _without_ some metal machination!"

Tifa glared hotly, her lips pressed into a thin line as she stood strong before the possessed Vincent Valentine. "At least _I_ don't have to use a weapon, Mr. I'm-So-Great," she snarled, crossing her arms.

"Mine is crafted from my _own_ energy, not someone or something else. I don't have sizable mounds of flesh getting in my way when I try to cross the room, either!" he snarled right back, motioning with his hands to show what would be breasts if he had them.

"…'Sizable mounds of flesh'?" Tifa asked with a raised eyebrow, a little grin turning up the corner of her lips before she burst with laughter.

Chaos grumbled, trying his best not to join the girl. He couldn't resist a chuckle, however. In the end, the demon rolled his eyes – well, Vincent's eyes, seeing as he was possessing the gunman's body at the moment. He still went up front, stole a kiss from Cloud, who was manning the bar at the moment, and received many catcalls and wolf-whistles from the patrons.

"Hello, Chaos," the blonde murmured, mixing a Tequila Sunrise and sliding it to a lady a few seats down from him.

"How did you know it was me?" the demon asked curiously, having been wondering how Cloud _always_ knew whether it was him or his human.

"You kiss differently," the swordsman answered, giving a little smile to his best friend – well, since _two_ entities inhabited the body, he would say one of his _two_ best friends.

As a simple Screwdriver was sent across the bar, Chaos relinquished control to a sleepy Vincent. The gunman blinked, no other change noticeable to indicate his slight confusion. He looked at Cloud and simply asked, "Chaos?"

"Chaos," was the grinning answer. It never failed amuse Cloud when Chaos would possess Vincent's body while the vampiric human was asleep. "Sleep well, Saint?"

Vincent couldn't help the little smirk at the nickname. Those at the bar who knew him and his choice of profession were very certain the blonde was crazy to compare him to such a holy, peaceful title. "Chaos stole your pillow," was all he said.

Cloud rolled his eyes as he sat a Long Island Iced Tea in front of a strong-looking man and mentioned, "One more of those, and I'll have to cut you off, alright?"

--

Vincent blinked blearily as he woke, sighing irately. _"Chaos…we can't keep sneaking into Cloud's room like this,"_ he scolded the demon.

"_He is our dearest Nine. Why can we not?"_ Chaos asked with as much irritation as his human was feeling.

"_He may not-"_ Vincent looked into bleary, blue eyes. "Good morning, Nine," he greeted softly.

"Mornin'…" Cloud mumbled, snuggling closer. "Stop worryin'… M'not gonna freak out on ya…" he added drowsily, nuzzling his face into the pale skin of Vincent's neck.

"_What were you saying?"_ Chaos asked smugly.

Vincent sent a mental smack upside the demon's head, ignoring the indignant yell of, _"You brute!"_

--

Tifa nudged Barret with her elbow and flicked her head toward his left and behind him in a 'look' motion. The dark-skinned man grinned when he caught sight of a golden-red-eyed Vincent sneaking up behind Cloud.

"I would'a never thought Vincent's inner demon would'a been s'playful, y'know?" Barret questioned her quietly, giving a loud, bellow of a laugh when Cloud nearly threw the possessed gunman against the wall, pinning him there.

"Honestly? Me neither!" Tifa replied, giggling at Cloud's sheepish face and the mischievous smirk on Chaos-possessed-Vincent's.

--

"_Chaos…"_ Vincent growled in irritation.

"_Yes, my dear human?"_ the demon questioned cheerfully, lightly chuckling at Cloud's expression before retreating back into his human's mind.

"I…am going to kill you…" Vincent glared at the wall over the blonde's shoulder as though the wood had committed some heinous crime against him.

Cloud couldn't resist the shiver that raced down his spine at the tone in the vampiric man's voice. He knew the ex-Turk was talking to Chaos, but the way he spoke was still a great turn-on for the blonde. Not wanting to stop himself, the ex-SOLDIER leaned forward and softly kissed pale lips. He enjoyed the immediate reaction the ex-Turk provided him with, the feel of a gentle, yet skilled tongue sliding into his mouth to tangle with his own arousing him as much as the man's voice.

"HEY! BAR'S OPENING! NO KISSY-KISSY!" Tifa yelled, watching as the two slowly separated.

"YEAH! GET A ROOM!" Yuffie's shout followed.

Cloud looked a Vincent with a questioning gaze, to which the vampiric gunman replied with a smirk.

"A good idea, I think," Vincent said, his voice carrying to the other three people in the room before he had Cloud hefted over his shoulder and was moving up the steps with the blonde.

Barret's loud guffaws of laughter followed them.

--

Cloud slid down to his feet from Vincent's shoulder. "Well…" he murmured, "We've got this room all to ourselves…" He shut and locked the door behind Vincent. "No one's coming in…and I soundproofed it when Tifa and I built this place…" He looked up into the ex-Turk's eyes, liquid, lustful ruby holding darkened, unearthly blue hostage.

Vincent smirked, and with his sexily-deep, silky voice, murmured, "We shouldn't allow such a…_gift_ to go to waste…"

Cloud couldn't resist a slight laugh, wrapping his arms around the taller man and pulling him close, pressing their bodies together. He gave a soft, little hum of contentment when Vincent lifted his chin with his metal, clawed hand and kissed him slowly.

A soft growl, as though his voice was coming from deep within his chest, was part of his voice when Vincent said, "Come…Nine… We have something to show you…to give you…"

Cloud merely smiled as Vincent removed his armor and shirt, him doing the same with the gold-and-red-eyed man's clothing as well.

"Do not be ashamed of us…" the harmonized human and demon murmured when scars left behind by Hojo were revealed.

"Why would I be?" The blonde gave another small smile. "You're perfect…both of you…"

The gunman gently traced light scars that marred the swordsman's skin as well, knowing that many of them were from the same twisted scientist. Giving a little smile, he tipped his head and traced his tongue lightly, teasingly, across Cloud's throat to where he nipped at the back of the blonde's neck with his sharp teeth, practically fangs.

"_Vincent_…" the swordsman moaned heatedly. "Oh God…right _there_…" He felt a chill through his chest as Vincent's warmth shifted to his back. His mouth fell open with a choked sound as soft lips and gentle, yet rough teeth rained kisses, nips, and little bites to the back of his neck. He let his head fall forward, giving the vampiric man more flesh to work with.

"Someone is a little sensitive," Vincent murmured against Cloud's skin as he slid his hands up Cloud's sides lightly, showing that even though it was the human's voice, the demon was still simmering beneath the surface.

"Just…a little…" the blonde gasped, moaning softly when a chilled, clawed hand grazed across his chest, leaving little, white marks where the tips of the fingers had lightly scratched the skin. He turned in the slight embrace, his breath leaving him in a shuddering exhale when the metal hand easily, yet somehow softly, sliced his flesh.

Vincent's eyes widened slightly at the reaction the blonde had toward the pain that he accidentally inflicted before the scent washed over his senses.

Cloud looked up into the gunman's eyes, watching as the ruby seemed to darken to a bloodied color as they followed the trail left by droplets of blood along strong, toned muscles and soft skin. A little smirk curved his lips and he leaned up to the harmonized being's ear, softly moaning out his question, "Are you a vampire?"

It took the double-soul a moment to register the question before quietly murmuring, "One would think…" then gracefully sinking to his knees to lick at the sweet, coppery liquid. For reasons unknown to him, he wasn't surprised that the scratches had already healed by the time his tongue smoothed over where they had been.

"Vin…" Cloud whimpered, causing the ex-Turk to look up at him through deeply-black lashes. He moaned softly at the heated gaze before desperately adding, "…I want you…"

"And how does our dearest Nine want us?" Chaos's voice came through, overshadowing Vincent's even as the gunman continued light, teasing touches along the revealed, lightly-tanned skin of Cloud's body.

"Beneath me… Inside me… Writhing as you watch your cock disappear inside my body over and over…"

"Mmm," Chaos hummed, a gold shining within ruby. "Such a delicious desire… How could we ever dare to deny it, hmm, my human?"

Vincent shone through, then, a light smirk gracing his lips. "Indeed, my demon…"

(--)

End Chapter Two

Yes…a cliffy… -cackles evilly- I love to write these things…but I so despise reading them…!!!!

After mentioning the lovely Review button in the middle of the page right below here, which I have just mentioned, I am going to go hunt down my cat… Evil little hoodlum that he is…


	3. Chapter 3

Saint Nine

Chapter Three

DISCLAIMER: I own only my ideas. I do not own Eggo Waffles.

(--)

The remainder of Cloud's and Vincent's clothing had disappeared from their bodies in a very short amount of time. Once all manner of fabric had been cast aside, in one way or another, Cloud had picked Vincent up with an ease that slightly befuddled the double-soul and placed him on the bed with a wicked grin before straddling the raven's hips.

At the current moment, however, Cloud was moaning unabashedly as Vincent's slender fingers thoroughly tortured his prostate.

"Mmm…scream for us, Nine…" the gunman murmured, taking his fingers from within the slick, relaxed entrance.

Cloud let out a small whimper at the loss before leaning down and capturing pale lips in a rough, demanding kiss. He slipped his tongue into his soon-to-be-lover's mouth as he slid down on the hard, erect shaft below him. He winced slightly and felt gentle hands take hold of his hips to guide him slowly.

Vincent moaned softly, the growl of Chaos's voice rumbling beneath the sound. The tight heat encasing him pulled more soft noises from him that he didn't know he could make. He was thankful for the self-control that he had had to have to restrain Chaos when the demon was first made a part of him as it helped him to refrain from simply bucking upward and slamming into the blonde.

Cloud breathed deeply as he adjusted once the vampiric man was fully sheathed within his body. He felt the thick erection within him twitch, and it made him gasp in pleasure as it brushed against his prostate. "_…Vincent…_" he breathed softly.

The harmonized being took that as his cue as Cloud lifted his body then let it slide back down, Vincent meeting him thrust-for-thrust. Once the blonde had regained his sense-of-self enough, the raven released lightly-tanned hips to slide his hands along strong shoulders and arms, massaging here and there. The gunman took the blonde's right hand and gently kissed at each fingertip before licking at the middle one then suckling it before sliding the slender finger into his mouth.

Cloud shivered from the sensation of a skilled tongue sliding over and under his finger before it was taken in further. He watched with lidded, lustful eyes as he felt the back of the raven-haired man's throat against his fingertip before it was swallowed around suggestively. A cry of pleasure ripped from him as the man bucked upward, driving forcefully into him and against his prostate. He panted softly before grinning at Vincent and saying, "You…wanted…me to…scream…for you…"

The double-soul replied with a little smirk before Cloud lifted from him, and the rhythm was regained, but at a quicker, almost-brutal pace.

It was easy for the blonde to realize when Vincent was beginning to lose control, seeing as dark energy began to surround him and his body flickered between the human and the demon. Unknown to him, his eyes began to glow Mako green, the pupil slitting in a swift dilation.

Chaos's body took over Vincent's, though the human was simmering below the surface now, as they came hard into Cloud.

Cloud moaned at the hot wetness filling him, coming just as hard when Chaos raised up and sank his teeth into the fleshy spot just to the inside of the left side of the blonde's collarbone. He cried out their names as Vincent took over, licking at the blood seeping from the wound where shoulder met neck.

The two – technically _three_ – floated in the afterglow for a few minutes, Vincent enjoying the soft breaths Cloud exhaled across his chest as a rumbling purr came from his own. Chaos was purring contentedly, as well, being the cause of Vincent's ability to do so.

Afraid to break the moment, Cloud softly whispered, "Um…what was with the biting thing?"

Vincent chuckled as he allowed a mildly embarrassed Chaos to come to the forefront. "That, ah…isamatemark," the demon said quickly.

"What does that mean for us?" Cloud asked, starting to drift into a light sleep. "This 'mate mark'?" he added drowsily.

"It means that…um… We are literally a 'until death do us part'…" Chaos answered, wincing in apprehension of the blonde's reaction.

"Hmm…what about…after…death?" the blonde continued, now more asleep than awake.

This time, the human's and the demon's voices mixed with the reply, "We'll want you for eternity, our dearest Nine."

"S'good to know…the feelin' is…mutual…" the content ex-SOLDIER murmured with a small smile before drifting into sleep.

"_I told you so,"_ Vincent mentally said to Chaos, ignoring the indignant huff in favor of holding Cloud tightly and easily falling into a calm, restful sleep.

"EEK!"

"Stupid human! You are like a skittish rabbit!"

"You'd be skittish, too, if you turned around and saw your face!" Tifa bit right back at Chaos, who was proudly strutting about in his true form.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?!" the demon retorted heatedly.

"I don't need a mirror! I have Rude, and he thinks my face looks fine!" the incensed woman replied.

"Add a little wax to his bald head, and you _definitely_ wouldn't need a mirror! Besides, he's screwed up in the brain anyway. He wouldn't know a pretty face if it came up and kissed him."

Tifa blushed.

Chaos grinned. "Tifa and Rude, sitting in a tree…k-i-s-s-i-n-g…" he sang before seeing Marlene and Denzel with a spoonful of cereal halfway to their mouths. He chuckled and said, "You know you've always wanted to find a reason to pick on the little rabbit. Here's your chance, children!" He cackled, dodging the frying pan the black-dressed woman threw at him.

It was then that Cloud shuffled into the kitchen, looking quite groggy in his Tsurugi pajama pants. His eyes widened comically before he dived out of the trajectory of the cooking utensil. "What the hell, Tifa?! I just got up! I couldn't have done anything yet!"

"YET!" the fighter echoed loudly. "Get your errant demon out of my kitchen! I swear, he comes in here just to get under my skin!"

"He gets under mine more than enough," Cloud mumbled under his breath, jumping out of the way of the butcher knife soaring for his head. Hiding behind Chaos, he forced the demon to walk with him as he made his way to the toaster. _I just want some waffles!_ he whined mentally, reaching into the freezer quickly to reveal a box of Eggo™ Waffles. "Just let me have my Eggos™, and I'll be out of your hair…_please_?" he asked his childhood friend.

"Oh! You have a delivery. I almost forgot," Tifa stated as she returned to cutting the vegetables for a roast that evening.

"Hmm? Who from and who for?" the blonde questioned as the scent of blueberry filled the kitchen.

"The Chocobo Farm and Dio," she answered. "It must be some kind of new thing for the racing Chocobos there."

"That's what I was thinking," Cloud replied before catching his waffles as the monster of a toaster shot them up into the air – or he _would've_ caught them if not for Chaos snatching one and quickly leaving with it. "THIEF!"

Cloud sighed as he slid onto Fenrir before looking up at Vincent. "I'm going to miss you…_both_ of you… Even the thief," he said with a little grin, having been sore about his lost waffle for most of the morning – until Chaos tackled him to the floor and kissed him until they were both panting. Cloud looked back down at his bike, checking to make sure his swords were in their places.

Vincent threaded his leather clad fingers through spiky, blonde hair, using a metal claw to tilt his chin up. "We'll miss you, too, Nine," he replied, demanding that the blonde be careful.

Cloud sighed softly as the vampiric gunman pressed their lips together. "I'll be as careful as I can be, Saint…" he murmured, giving a smile before revving Fenrir's engine and rocketing out of the garage.

"_He will come back with some type of injury…"_

"_You…are probably right,"_ was Vincent's sighing reply.

Cloud's face showed an expression of steadily-increasing annoyance as Dio continued to make obscene poses. _I'm glad the delivery is paid for by the 'from' and not the 'to' or I'd never get paid…_ "Would you please just take this thing so I can go back home?" he asked in as polite a tone as possible – which was quite a feat for his current mood.

"Hmm? What thing?" the bronzed, muscular, half-nude man questioned.

Cloud barely resisted the urge to punch the man. "I was sent by the Chocobo Farm to deliver this package to you, Dio, owner of Gold Saucer…" he said slowly, as if the man had _less_ than half a brain. _He probably does…_ the blonde thought in irritation.

"Hmm… I don't remember ordering any packages from the Chocobo Farm!" Dio exclaimed with laughter, continuing to pose.

"It's already been paid for, I delivered it, so you can either take it and I leave…or I sit it here and leave anyway," the blonde nearly bit out between clenched teeth.

"Someone's in a ba~ad moo~ood," the man said in a sing-song voice, grating on the swordsman's nerves further.

Cloud's eye began to twitch slightly.

"Well, since you've brought it all the way here from Edge, why don't we see just what's in it, hmm?"

_FINALLY!_

"And if I can't use it, you can keep it," he added, making Cloud wonder who dropped the man on his head as a baby.

"Sir, I-"

Dio waved his hand and cut the box open. "What…is this thing?" He inspected the box within the box before grunting in irritation. "I hope this isn't some sort of gag gift," he grumbled before opening the second box. Looking at the pale object inside, he raised an eyebrow. "I have no use for whatever this is… So, as I promised, you can have it," he said, turning to Cloud only to see the blonde on his knees and holding his head tightly, breathing raggedly.

(--)

End Chapter Three

Don't you just _love_ cliffies? Hehe. :P

I would love to see some reviews about my chapter and NOT about my love of cliffies, please? ;D


	4. Chapter 4

Saint Nine

Chapter Four

DISCLAIMER: I own only my ideas.

(--)

Cloud whimpered softly as Dio stepped toward him.

"You okay, kid?" the darkly-tanned man questioned, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Please…!" the blonde gasped, looking up at Dio with Mako-green, slit eyes that were filling with desperate tears. "Please…get that thing away from me!" Cloud clenched his teeth tightly, grasping his head again and shaking it back and forth. "It…it won't… It won't shut up… I can't…make it stop… Please…make it stop…"

Dio looked at the thing in the box with a frightened gaze, wondering what it was doing to the strong swordsman to make him react in such a way. Instead of sating his curiosity, the owner of the Gold Saucer quickly placed the lid back on the box. He wasn't surprised in the slightest when the blonde calmed.

"J-Jen…Jenova…" Cloud whispered. "I thought…she was gone…"

"'Jenova'?" Dio asked, tilting his head to the side again. "You mean from when that guy tried to take over the world a few years ago? And when he came back to try again?"

"That…was Sephiroth… And yes…the very same Jenova…" Cloud said softly, shaking his head to rid it of the remaining whispers. "What did…that look like?" he asked, pointing to the box.

"A slim, pale thing…almost like a long cylinder that was bent in the middle. Why?" Dio asked, suddenly serious in the new situation.

"Must be an arm… about eight years ago, Sephiroth took Jenova's head…then about five years later, Jenova's remaining body went missing from Shinra… I can only guess that whoever has it is trying to get me close to it…" Cloud explained, saying the last part more to himself than the man holding the piece of the Great Calamity's body.

"Why would someone be trying to get you near it?" Dio asked, a brown eyebrow raised.

Cloud sighed, crossing his arms in irritation. "…I was part of a new SOLDIER experiment…before a friend of mine, who was also part of it, escaped and took me with him." He noticed the man's still-present curiosity, and he decided to go ahead and tell him about it since he was willing to listen. _I don't find many people like him…_ "I'm sure you already know about the Mako injections, right? Well…along with those, I was given Sephiroth's cells and Jenova's cells. My friend was, too, but being a SOLDIER, First Class, he had already adapted to Mako, which I hadn't been exposed to until then."

Dio nodded, rubbing his chin. "That makes sense…I suppose…" But then he looked at Cloud again and said, "But how's that make a difference whether or not this is a piece of Jenova?"

The blonde couldn't resist rubbing his forehead with his index and middle fingertips, having felt a headache coming on for quite some time. "I can…absorb…that arm…like Materia… I could turn into Sephiroth or some other Jenova-type thing… Or…the Lifestream might protect me… I'm not sure, and I _really_ don't want to find out."

Dio nodded again.

"So…can you keep a secret?" Cloud asked, just realizing all the information he had unloaded on the owner of Gold Saucer – the very arrogant and boisterous owner of Gold Saucer.

Dio gave a little grin and tossed the box to the swordsman, who easily caught it, while asking, "What secret, kid?"

Cloud returned the grin with a nod of thanks. "If anything else turns up…?"

"Strife Delivery Service, right?"

The blonde nodded before turning to leave, watching the fireworks for a few minutes and wishing Vincent and Chaos were there to see them, too.

Cloud walked, almost insanely bored, through Kalm, rubbing his forehead every-so-often. The headache had yet to leave him, but he figured it had something to do with the fact that Jenova's arm was being held by him, though in a protective casing. He nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone rang.

"Cloud here."

"Cloud?! Oh, thank Gaia!" It was Tifa. "I just got a call from everyone! They said they felt some kind of tremor…and I did, too! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he almost-completely lied. "Is Saint okay? What about the thief?" He hoped Chaos knew he was positively _stuck_ with that name – especially after stealing not only his favorite liquor about six days ago but _also_ his waffle three days ago.

"He's the usual ball of sunshine," Tifa said, and Cloud could practically _feel_ her rolling her eyes.

"And Chaos?" he asked, knowing that he _could_ be a ball of sunshine when he wanted.

"He's helping Vincent be a ball of sulking shadow in the corner of my bar. They're scaring my customers, Cloud, so you better get here and cheer them up," she scolded, and again, the blonde could see her waggling her finger at the phone.

"Yes, Mother," he said before hanging up quickly, not wanting to her to scream his ear off as he knew she would do before realizing he had hung up on her…which would cause her to scream even louder when he got to the bar. _I can't win for losing…_ he grumbled mentally as he spotted Fenrir sitting at the outskirts of the little town.

With a soft sigh, he sped up his walk to reach the bike faster. Pressing the button to open another cargo hatch, he nearly screamed as pain assaulted his body and mind, trying to eat away at his soul. His vision shaky, he cast Firaga on the piece of Jenova. Once it was burned away, he collapsed against the ground, groaning as his phone rang again.

"Yes, Tifa?" he asked in as calm a voice as he could manage.

"It happened again…" she whispered. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be even better than okay once I get back to the bar and cheer up your resident embodiment of scariness," he answered, forcing a few laughs but making them sound as natural as his real laughter.

"Nine."

Cloud blinked before a soft smile took over his face. "Hey, Saint…"

"Stop lying," Vincent demanded. "You are not okay, you are in a ton of pain, and if you don't at least get some rest when you return, I will not hesitate to sic Chaos on you."

"And he's saying he isn't an attack dog," Cloud retorted with a few _real_ laughs, sensing the smile curving pale lips on the other end of the connection.

"He _is_ saying that he _will_ be in your case, however," Vincent replied, leaning against the wall as Tifa continued to serve the patrons of the bar. "Are you alright enough to get back home?"

"Yeah," Cloud answered surely before the line went dead. "I hope so," he murmured softly as he placed the box within the now-clear cargo pocket. Sliding onto the bike, he gave a soft sigh and fixed his goggles before shooting off across the plains.

A man in Kalm watched as the blonde left before taking up a phone and quickly dialing a well-known number. "Yeah…he's definitely who we need… Alright…" The phone clicked off as a wicked grin took over the man's face.

Vincent bit his lip to stifle his response to a sharp pain as Chaos groaned with it. _"What is happening to our dearest Nine?"_ the demon asked softly, giving a slight, nearly-silent cry as the pain flared harshly for a few moments.

"_I don't know…"_ the vampiric gunman replied, as worried as his demon.

He watched the door every time the little bell let off a sound, indicating someone was coming in. He began to get annoyed when none of the jingling sounds for the past hour signaled his lover's arrival. An hour later, however, the blonde stumbled through the door and collapsed into the nearest chair.

Vincent and Chaos, harmonized, were at the swordsman's side in mere seconds from across the room.

"S-Saint…" Cloud gasped, looking up at the raven with slit, sea-foam-green eyes.

Golden-glowing, ruby eyes widened in shock.

"Please…help… I can't…move anymore…" Cloud confessed, panting softly from just the strain of holding his head up. He had thought that having the box with Jenova's arm closed would hold off the creature's influence, but he supposed then that because the seal had been broken, it wasn't as tightly closed as it should have been.

The double-soul leaned down to lift the blonde in his arms, knowing for certain that the swordsman was completely exhausted when he didn't complain slightly about the position. Chaos urged Vincent to somehow comfort the pained blonde, which the vampiric man did by gently rubbing his human thumb across Cloud's right arm. "Stay with us, Nine," they gently whispered, the deep silk of Vincent's voice given a rumbling growl by Chaos's voice. "Stay awake…"

Cloud felt hypersensitive to everything around him, even so far as to sense each and every one of the twenty-three people in the bar and then Tifa, Barret, Nanaki, Denzel, and Marlene in the kitchen, which was connected to the bar by a door that locked from the inside. He could even feel the bubbling agony beneath Vincent's skin and the pained Chaos within the gunman.

Vincent knocked on the door with his knee, blinking when his hair flew into his face from the force of the door opening.

"Cloud?! What the hell, Spiky?!"

Vincent glared irritably at the muscled black man as Chaos simmered beneath his skin. "Nine is in critical condition, and if you don't get out of my way…" He smirked when he didn't have to finish his threat. "I will not lie him here," he stated, moving toward the steps. "The kitchen table is for eating on, not resting on."

Everyone else looked a little sheepish while Cloud looked at him gratefully. "Vin…" he whispered, weakly tugging at the deep-red cloak as they reached his room.

Vincent gazed at him with soft eyes and a gentle smile.

Cloud pulled the collar of the cloak as strongly as his weakened arm would allow, and Vincent followed the motion, tenderly kissing the blonde when their lips met. Exhausted to the point of unconsciousness, the swordsman quietly whispered, "Love you, Saint…" before going limp against the vampiric man.

"And I love you, Nine," he replied just before Tifa, Barret, Nanaki, Marlene, and Denzel crowded into the room. "He's asleep. Do. Not. Disturb. Him."

"We wouldn't dream of it," Nanaki assured with a smile as Vincent lay the unconscious blonde on the bed. "Do you know what is wrong with him?" he asked as his flaming tail waved back and forth behind him.

Vincent sighed. "It…is something to do with the Lifestream…" he murmured, knowing they would all hear him. Leaning over, he carefully pried open one of Cloud's eyes, showing the Mako-infused iris and slit pupil. "Not a word…from any of you. Cloud is unable to trust you with such a secret right now…so _I_ will trust you with it," he stated, making sure they all understood the gravity of the situation.

"Does this have anything to do with the job Reeve sent you on?" Nanaki questioned, the ever-insightful one of the group.

"It wouldn't surprise me," the raven answered.

(--)

End Chapter Four

And we're moving right along, no?

Reviews, please? ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Saint Nine

Chapter Five

DISCLAIMER: I own only my ideas.

(--)(--)(--)

Cloud gave a soft groan as he woke, feeling as though he had sprinted all the way to the other side of Midgar and back.

"Cloud! You're awake!"

"Mmhmm…" he hummed as he looked toward the voice, finding the owner to be Marlene. "Hey… How long have I been out?"

"Long enough for Vincent to find out more about what's happening…or that's what he said, anyway," she answered, having not counted the time.

"Hmm…not long, then… Vin is a smart man," Cloud said quietly, almost low enough to be a murmur.

"Do you want me to get everyone else?" she asked, receiving a nod.

As she left, Cloud sat up and found himself in nothing but his favorite Tsurugi pajama pants. _Thanks, Saint…_ he mentally appreciated with a smile, standing to seek his normal clothing but catching sight of himself in the mirror – actually, his eyes. "HOLY FUCK!" he nearly screamed, thanking every deity known and unknown that his room was soundproofed – Tifa would never let him live that down and only after _killing_ him a few times.

Instead of thinking about that, however, when Marlene returned with the group, they found him staring at his own eyes. The ethereal blue had a cat-like slit…and he was left feeling something that he couldn't describe.

"What…is happening to me…?" he asked softly, looking at them half-hopelessly.

Vincent stepped up to the blonde and tilted his chin up to look into the unearthly-blue orbs. He gave a little smile and murmured, "I think they're beautiful," before pressing a chaste kiss to the slightly-shorter man's lips. He fully enjoyed the little smile that turned Cloud's lips upward.

"What happened, yo?" Barret asked, leaning against the doorframe.

Cloud focused newly-shaped eyes on him and said, "Jenova." After a round of gasps, which made Cloud roll his eyes, he explained what had occurred. "Oh! I can't believe I forgot," he said to himself, tapping the heel of his palm to his forehead. Quickly exiting his room, he left everyone there in a mass of confusion before he returned with a black box. "Just don't open this thing around me, alright?" he demanded more than asked, tossing it to Vincent because he knew his lover would listen to him.

Gold burned in Vincent's eyes as Chaos hissed, "Jenova…"

"Yeah, an arm," Cloud confirmed. "Someone put another piece in my bike while I was at Gold Saucer," he added.

"How does anyone have pieces of it?" Tifa asked, inspecting the box as Chaos held it. "The seal is broken," she added.

"I know," Cloud replied before answering, "Remember when we were blowing up that first reactor? And that headless body was in that pod?" He got a round of nods. "That was Jenova's body. I freaked out because she was trying to latch onto her and Sephiroth's cells within my body. Because I'm not a Remnant, I can fight it…but not for long," he explained.

"So… Keep this thing as far away from ya as we can?" Barret asked, looking so closely at the black container that his nose touched it.

"No," the blonde answered, causing a few confused looks to be directed his way.

"It is better that it stay within his sight. No one would be able to use it against him, then," Chaos explained.

"Smart demon," Cloud said by way of agreeing.

"Isn't it affecting you right now because of the broken seal?" Nanaki questioned while Marlene ruined his 'top dog' image by cuddling him.

"You tell me," the blonde replied, turning his head to stare at them with uniquely-blue eyes…that were slowly bleeding into Mako-green.

(--)

Vincent let off a continuous, rumbling purr as Cloud slid his hands through dark, soft hair.

It amused the blonde to no end. He still couldn't believe how different Vincent was around him, and how different Chaos was after the gunman had met him. The demon had described him as a calming force while the human had informed him of his 'judging isn't my job' attitude. Or in other words, Cloud didn't care how Vincent acted as long as it was his age and not his shoe-size – or so the blonde had stated.

The human and the demon had harmonized in their laughter at the swordsman's way of putting it.

Cloud continued to run his hands through the raven-colored hair even as Vincent opened shimmering, dark-red eyes. "If you ever cut your hair," the blonde murmured, "I'll beat your ass."

"Duly noted," was the soft reply before the red-eyed man gently pulled the blonde down to lie on him, enjoying the gentle warmth of his lover's body. "Do you remember what you said…when you came home after leaving Gold Saucer? And I took you up to your room?"

After a couple of moments, Cloud let a soft smile grace his lips. "'Love you, Saint'," he murmured.

"'And I love you, Nine'," Vincent repeated and replied.

They both knew, however, that words weren't needed. After all, no one understood the two more than they understood each other.

(--)

Cloud gave an irritable groan when a knock came from his door. "Whozit?" he grumbled groggily.

"Reno's on the phone, Cloud. He says there's something important you need to hear," Tifa replied, used to the odd mornings the blonde would have.

Some days, he was as chipper as a Chocobo. Other days, he was as temperamental as a Midgar Zolom.

Cloud sighed but asked, "Where and when?" He went to sit up but changed his mind when he felt deep, ruby eyes trying to burn a hole in his head with a glare.

"Today," the strong woman answered, "and at two o'clock. He said he'll come by here…something about it being one of the few safe zones that he wouldn't get chewed out for, I think." After her job was done, she returned to making breakfast for Marlene and Denzel, hoping her bacon wasn't burning.

Cloud glanced at his clock. It read ten o'clock in soft-white numbers. "Gives me four hours," he mumbled before rolling over to bury his face against Vincent's pale neck.

"What do you think he wants?" Vincent asked softly, his breath fanning against Cloud's ear and evoking a shiver from the blonde.

"Probably Jenova's Arm, but that isn't leaving when I don't know where it's going. For all I know, it's them doing it," was the grumbling answer. The ex-SOLDIER poked the ex-Turk in the ribs and mumbled, "Lemme sleep."

Vincent chuckled quietly and simply held the blonde close. While Cloud went back to sleep, his soft, warm breath ghosting over the raven's neck, Vincent stayed awake, unable to keep his mind off the blonde and exactly _why_ he was so tired.

"_I have never seen anyone as flexible as our dearest Nine,"_ Chaos murmured, thinking along the same lines as his human.

"_He would make a gymnast green with envy, wouldn't he?"_ Vincent asked rhetorically, unable to get the image of the blonde out of his head. He groaned softly when he found himself to be extremely turned on after coming out of his daydreams. _Ah…think bad thoughts… Uh…Tifa in a thrashed bar?_ He shivered in slight fear, but still had an erection that was very-nearly poking Cloud. _Um…_

"_Hojo in a bikini?"_ Chaos helpfully offered.

Vincent couldn't have stopped the image, or the powerfully-disgusted shudder, even if he'd had the time to try.

(--)

Cloud simply sat at the kitchen table and waited as he sensed Reno walk into the bar.

It had taken him a little while to get used to being able to sense each and every life form, and it had taken a little while longer to be able to tone it down to a bearable level.

"Hey, Cloud," the redhead greeted as he stepped into the back of the Seventh Heaven.

"You're not getting Jenova's Arm," the blond stated, deciding to be blunt about it and not give the Turk a chance to attempt swindling it from him. He focused his slit eyes on the man, not surprised when he heard a tiny gasp escape from the usually-arrogant individual.

"Wasn't gonna ask for it," Reno replied.

"You're not going to take it, either," Cloud retorted. "Now…other than that…" he prompted, barely hiding a shiver when he felt Vincent and Chaos's presence brush against him.

Reno decided to be straight with the blonde and sat heavily in a chair. "What happened, Cloud?" he asked quietly, an unusual glaze in his eyes.

"You felt it, too, huh?" the blonde replied, "That tremor? Tifa called me and told me about it. Every time I get near a piece of Jenova, it's like someone is ripping me apart – and I don't mean limb from limb – I mean every molecule of my body, every shard of my mind, and every fragment of my soul. By the way," here he gave an evil, little grin, "if this somehow gets back to Tifa…I'll know who let it out… And I'll castrate you with my Tsurugi."

The nonchalant way Cloud said that had Reno seriously afraid that the blonde would carry through with it.

At that moment, however, the swordsman's threat was the furthest from Reno's mind. Elena had just come through the door, being held at gunpoint by Chaos. In Chaos's metal claw was a black box that instantly had Cloud's eyes bleeding Mako-green.

The redhead felt shudders running through his body, and he looked at Cloud just in time to catch the distinct glint of pain in the blonde's eyes before it was too-skillfully hidden. Instead of contemplating exactly why the ex-SOLDIER was glaring at him with enough strength to kill him if it were possible, he turned a burning gaze onto Elena. "Why did you get out of the car, Elena?" the redhead demanded. "I told you to wait for me."

"Orders from Mr. Shinra," she replied. "He's a _little_ higher on the food chain than you are."

"He's bein' a walkin' signpost for 'stupid' lately," Reno nearly snarled, glaring at the ground. Rather than let Rufus Shinra's sometimes-less-than-brilliant ideas consume his thoughts, he turned to the murderous glare on Cloud's face. "Just by what she said, ya can tell I had no part of this. The only reason they know I'm here is 'cause I could be canned. Off-duty, no problem, but I'm not off."

The blonde's gaze slowly relaxed but only did so to an extent. "Chaos," he murmured, "Get that box out of here."

Golden irises focused on the container in his hand as though the demon had just realized he was holding it. "Good idea," he said, letting the energy used to make Death Penalty return to him. He focused a worried glance at the now-more-green-than-blue eyes of his lover before leaving the room.

As soon as the box was gone, Reno slowly stopped trembling and watched as the green faded away from Cloud's eyes. "Why am I affected?" he asked, knowing the blonde knew exactly what he was talking about.

After a few moments of thought, Cloud answered, "I think it's because you have some type of connection with me…whether it be friend or enemy, you do."

"Then why doesn't Rude, Elena, or even Tseng feel it?" the redhead asked, absolutely confused as to how he could be so close to the blonde.

"They never went out of their way concerning us. Elena does nothing that isn't orders, Tseng just does what he's told, and Rude doesn't care… But you? You act out on your own, Reno, and I think that's one of the few things that separates you from the rest of the Turks," Cloud answered, feeling that what he was saying was right.

"I would think Rude would be connected through your little girlfriend," Elena stated.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response," Cloud replied with a sigh. Instead, he looked at Reno for a few moments then asked, "This stays here, right? What I've told you is for your ears only, Reno… Even if this crazy chick blew your plan for some answers all to Hell." He sensed Elena's fist and moved his head the barest amount to avoid it, letting her know he knew it was coming. "Another thing…I can sense life… I call it 'presences'."

"What do you mean?" Reno asked, his eyes wide at the implications.

"I can tell a lot about someone or something by its life force…by its presence… Just like, right now, I can sense Elena feeling ready to leave…wanting to call Rufus and tell him everything…" Cloud turned a burning glare on her, the slit of his eyes narrowing further in anger. "If you tell him anything, I'll cut out your tongue," he said in a softly-dangerous voice, shocked at how deep it at gone before seeing a gleaming blade sitting in the ground beside him.

"Isn't that…?" Reno quietly started, his eyes wide enough to almost fall out of the sockets.

"Masamune…" the blonde whispered, staring at the long, powerful, katana-style blade. He felt a pulse deep within his being and watched as the sword seemed to throb with a heartbeat. _What's…going on?_ he wondered distantly, feeling as though he were watching himself from a different angle as his hand slowly reached out and grasped the hilt.

"_**Cloud…"**_

_Sephiroth…?_

(--)(--)(--)

End Chapter Five

Hehe…

This chapter's a little longer than the others, I know, and some of you are probably thankful for it, yes? I hate to break it to you, but don't get used to it. I just couldn't find a stopping point within five pages; that's the only reason.

Other than comments about that because I've just finished explaining myself, I would love to hear from my readers! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Saint Nine

Chapter Six

DISCLAIMER: I own only my ideas.

(-)(-)(-)

"_**Cloud…"**_

_Sephiroth…?_

"Cloud!" Reno yelled as the Masamune broke into silver sparks and flew into the blonde's body.

Cloud didn't know about the flurry of panic that was currently happening. He was more concerned about the fact that he was hearing the One-Winged Angel's voice in his head.

"_**I'm pleased you remember me, Cloud, but don't be alarmed. I'm not being…led on…by Jenova any longer. I know who my real mother is…and she is much more beautiful and in every way."**_

_So you're not…insane…anymore?_ Cloud asked tentatively, not wanting such a hazardous place as his mind being screamed in.

"_**No, I'm not,"**_ was the chuckling reply. _**"I am…the General I once was. There is something happening, Cloud, and that is why I am speaking to you. The Planet knows something is wrong, and She wants me to help you."**_

_How? You're part of the Lifestream, sir…_ Cloud smiled a little at the _light_ laughter Sephiroth gave.

"_**I may be who I once was, Cloud, but I'm, well…dead. I'm not really your General any longer. But enough of that… I have given you my strength, Cloud, to help you withstand Jenova's Whispers. I know you are strong to be able to fight so much on your own, but my strength isn't only for that. …If more than a single part of her body, her arm already a large one, comes within your vicinity, it will cause a reaction like the one outside of Kalm a few days ago."**_

_I…think I understand…_ the blonde replied, _You have given me your resilience?_

"_**Something like that… You might want to wake up to the real world, little Chocobo. Your demon is looking quite worried at the moment."**_

Cloud blinked and seemed to come back to reality. Chaos was standing in front of him, hands on his shoulders, and whispering his name softly, over and over. "Thief?" he asked quietly, getting a relieved smile before pale lips met his and wings circled around him tightly.

"Do not scare us like that, dearest Nine," the demon whispered before allowing the hot, seeking tongue of his lover to enter his mouth, skillfully exploring the known territory that tasted so wonderful to the blonde.

"I'm not planning on it…so I'd better drop this bombshell," Cloud murmured, nuzzling the deathly-pale neck.

"What bombshell?" the demon purred.

"I can hear Sephiroth in my head."

"That…is definitely a bombshell."

(-)

Once Cloud had assured Vincent and Chaos that he was fully safe, made certain they understood that Sephiroth was sane, and explained what the One-Winged Angel had told him, it took him a bit more time to be able to convince the double-soul to keep it between them.

Reno and Elena, however, weren't so lucky to just be 'convinced', especially since Cloud's threat of castration still hung over the redhead and the threat of losing her tongue hung over the female blonde in the room.

The two knew, with Sephiroth in his head, Cloud was very likely to follow through with both.

(-)

_Do you ever think that, sometimes, you should just keep things to yourself and let people think you're just weird?_ Cloud asked Sephiroth as Vincent stared at him from his leaning position against the wall.

"_**Many times, little Chocobo, but I have also found that it is better when at least a single person is available for you to speak to… And I do not mean myself – someone you can touch and see, not only listen to,"**_ was the General's answer.

"Saint?" the blonde murmured, rolling over on his bed to stare at his lover in return.

Vincent let a smile curve his lips at the nickname as he softly responded, "Nine?"

"You and Thief know I'm still me, right?" he asked quietly, sitting up and pulling his knees to his chest with his arms wrapped around them.

The vampiric man was made to realize how he and Chaos were making Cloud feel by trying to be so observant and careful. _"And it's only because a sane Sephiroth is helping him at the Planet's request?"_ Vincent asked his demon rhetorically as they harmonized in their need to comfort the blonde. "You will always be you, dearest Nine," the double-soul murmured into a lightly-tanned ear as they wrapped their arms around the swordsman.

"_**I told you so."**_

_Oh, hush._ Cloud smiled, letting himself sink into the warmth his lover – lovers? – provided.

(-)

"You have another delivery," Tifa said as the usually-antisocial blonde came down the stairs with a smile on his face.

"It isn't from one place to another that seems totally logical, is it?" he asked warily, leaning a little bit away from the tall, round container on the countertop.

"Actually, no," she answered, laughing at little at his question. "It's from an anonymous to Rufus Shinra."

Cloud stared at her blankly. "That _is_ logical, Tifa… Why would someone want anyone to know Rufus was getting a package from them _or_ that Rufus was getting a package from anyone at all?"

Tifa put a fingertip to her chin before winking at him. "Good point… But you've still got to deliver it, Cloud."

The blonde sighed in a bone-weary way before picking up the cylindrical container. "If this is another piece of Jenova, and Rufus opens it while I'm there, I'm going to Firaga his ass," the swordsman assured.

(-)

Cloud walked up to the door of Rufus Shinra's house, which housed his Turks, as well, and knocked on the door.

Tseng's voice came from the other side, "Who's there?"

"Delivery for Rufus, that's who," the blonde answered, unsurprised that there wasn't an actual peephole. The door opened, and the blonde stepped inside without so much as a 'by your leave' from the highest-ranking Turk.

Cloud knew he could kick the man's ass.

"Who is it from?" Rufus questioned as he walked into the entryway of his home.

Cloud ignored the strange look Rufus gave to his goggles – which were still over his eyes to hide the slits – and handed the package to him. "It's anonymous. Who'd want to be found out for sending a package to one of the Planet's most-hated men?" Then again, Cloud was one of the _very few_ people who'd dare say that to Rufus Shinra's face.

Rufus simply gave a little smile. "Well, since it was sent to me, I suppose I'll take it," he replied, taking the box from the blonde and quickly opening it before Cloud had time to leave. "Hmm…what's this?"

Cloud turned to see him holding a black box. "Don't…" But his whisper was too late, and the box was opened.

A ball of confetti was launched from the container with a walkie-talkie saying, "You honestly thought we'd be stupid enough to send another piece when you're fully prepared to destroy it? Silly, little Cloud…" A scream of the blonde's name came over it before a harsh meeting of skin and skin echoed. "Shut up, you stupid bitch!"

"BASEMENT IN NIBELHEIM!"

The communicator bleeped off.

"Vincent…" Cloud whispered before disappearing through the door, the roar of Fenrir the only thing remaining in the area. _That was Vincent's voice…_

"_**Maybe they are trying to trick you into going to the Shinra Mansion, don't you think?"**_ Sephiroth wondered, his tone making Cloud wonder if he didn't have an annoyed look on his nonexistent face.

_Even if they are…it was Tifa's voice that yelled in the middle of that… I can't leave them there, sir… I just can't!_

"_**I know, little Chocobo… It is time for you to realize what else I have given you besides the resilience to Jenova's Whispers."**_

_What?_ Cloud was able to ask before blacking out, unconscious before Fenrir even started to crash.

(-)

It was seven hours later that the swordsman rolled up on his motorcycle into Nibelheim, but it was a vastly more powerful swordsman who did so. His power wasn't only in strength, either.

With a snarl, he slammed the doors of Shinra Mansion open. Cloud nearly growled at the sight of a man wearing a grey uniform that had pearl-white flames decorating it. "I don't care who you are," he said in a low, dangerous voice, "but if you don't tell me where they are…"

"I am not here to hinder you, Cloud Strife," the man stated, turning and motioning for the blonde to follow him.

"You're supposed to lead me to my supposed end, right?" the swordsman asked, crossing his arms as he felt Sephiroth's strength writhe for battle within him. _You really are a creature of battle, huh?_

"…_**Very much so…"**_ Sephiroth's voice was breathy, practically-needy.

"With the One-Winged Angel inside of you, Cloud Strife? I would not last more than a few minutes against you. Our leader, however…"

Cloud glared with his unearthly-blue, slit eyes. "Who are you guys, anyway?"

"The Purifiers."

(-)(-)(-)

End Chapter Six

Well, I'd think I'm moving right along with this fic. Good thing, too. I don't have very many complete stories under my belt.

Reviews are a good thing, too! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Saint Nine

Chapter Seven

DISCLAIMER: I own only my ideas.

(-)(-)(-)

Cloud followed the man through the Shinra Mansion to the elevator he knew frighteningly well. "The Purifiers, huh? Are you the ones placing Jenova's body parts just so they'll inflict massive amounts of pain on me?"

The man hid a flinch at the words, but more-so at the unbelievable amount of cynicism trapped within them. "We are, but your pain was not our intention. We seek Her to guide us, Cloud Strife."

"More crap about the Promised Land?"

The grey-and-white-flame-dressed man glared harshly at the blonde, but the anger in the gaze didn't even phase the swordsman. He'd braved Chaos's bad moods, after all, and they were worse than anything this practical-butler could ever do.

As they rode the elevator downward, Cloud slowly felt more and more pain originating from deep within himself. _Wait…this is… Vincent…_ He clinched his teeth to try to temper the agony before the elevator stopped moving and the door opened. What he saw caused such rage to sweep through his body that it surprised even Sephiroth.

Vincent was strapped to a lab table, and more men dressed in grey with white flames were trying to remove the bronzed-gold claw. Every time the vampiric man so much as twitched, another person caused blue-white lightning to arc across his body, causing him to nearly scream from the pain.

Before the man at the gunman's arm could even move to look up, Cloud's hand had pierced through his chest and was seen from the man's back. He had his Tsurugi blade drawn and had killed the other four at the table before they had time to scream.

"…Nine…" Vincent whispered softly. "You came…"

"I always will," the blonde murmured as he carefully removed the straps holding his lover down.

The ruby-eyed man reached up and cautiously removed a needle stuck in his neck between two vertebrae. He sighed gratefully as Cloud wrapped strong, warm arms around him, making him wonder what had happened to his cloak and shirt.

"I tried to warn our leader that this would happen…but he is very stubborn," the man standing by the elevator, the only one the blonde hadn't killed, stated. "The half-demon's clothing is in this cabinet." The man politely turned away to retrieve aforementioned clothing when he realized why the two hadn't responded to him.

Vincent gave a soft, quiet sound as the taste of his lover washed over him. Cloud had always tasted sweet and innocent to him, but now there was a dash of shadow that made Chaos moan in delight. "Cloud…what changed?"

"Sephiroth's strength…he gave it to me to be able to resist and fight Jenova," the blonde answered, smiling slightly when deep-ruby met ethereal-blue.

"Your eyes are the same…" Vincent smiled, thankful for the light that remained within the blue-blue eyes. After all, Cloud was his light in the dark world they lived in.

"Will you be okay, Saint?" Cloud held him gently as the gunman slowly stood, the wounds inflicted by the Purifiers healing at an astonishing rate.

"I'm going with you."

That definitely answered Cloud's question.

(-)

Once the man led them to the deepest part of the basement, which was down the spiraling staircase, he disappeared, leading the duo to believe he was meant to lead Cloud to Vincent.

"I guess we should find anyone that they took from the bar, right?" Cloud thought aloud.

"They have us all, not just Tifa and I. From the way Barret was carrying on, the Purifiers hunted them down like animals," Vincent informed the blonde. It was then that Cloud opened a door to find Tifa and Yuffie chained to the wall. "Well, like soon-to-be-jailed animals."

Cloud couldn't help but snigger lightly as he freed Tifa and Vincent did the same for Yuffie. "Now, we just have to find Barret, Cid, and Nanaki." Tifa leaned weakly against him, and Yuffie looked like she'd just rode for a week on Cid's airship. "You two wanna head up to the inn? You look like you could use a good rest."

The two women looked at each other before nodding. "That sounds like a good idea," Yuffie said for the both of them.

"Just be careful. We'll probably be sending Barret, Cid, and Nanaki, too," the blonde added.

"You two better be careful, too, Cloud," Tifa said in a commanding tone that sounded quite big-sisterly to the swordsman. Once getting a small smile and a nod from Cloud, she followed Yuffie from the building.

Cloud looked at Vincent, noticing how tired the vampiric man was. "After freeing the others, we'll all go back to the inn to take a rest. Sound alright?"

"Sounds good," the red-eyed man replied.

(-)

True to his word, Cloud sensed out the other three and freed them, and they went back to the town's inn.

"One-hundred gil a night," the clerk stated when they came walking in.

Cloud simply nodded and paid, tempted to punch Barret for fussing with him about it. "Get your ass up those steps before my sword helps you," he nearly snarled, already upset because of the Purifiers kidnapping his friends – he didn't need aforementioned friends badgering him about paying for the inn.

Vincent, on the other hand, was already up the stairs and asleep by the time Cloud hauled Barret up the stairs. It was quite a shock for the others to see the slim blonde carrying the big man over his shoulder.

"What the hell, kid? When'd you get so damn strong?" Cid asked, his cigarette having nearly fell from his mouth before he'd even had a chance to light it.

"Guess I don't know my own strength," Cloud replied with a tone of finality as he stepped over to Vincent and poked the vampiric man's cheek. Bleary, tired, red eyes glared up at him in disgruntlement before the gunman scooted over. The blonde took his shoes off, leaned Tsurugi against the wall, and slid in beside his lover. "We've got a new group to take out…so rest and be ready in the morning." With that, he went to sleep.

"Well, you heard the man!" Cid said, poking Barret in the back with his spear to get the man into a bed. He smiled thankfully at Tifa and Yuffie, who were sharing a bed and leaving him the last one.

(-)

Vincent sat up, Cerberus pressed into the forehead of someone reaching over him. He wasn't surprised in the slightest to find that Cloud had Tsurugi against the person's throat.

"Who are you, who do you work for, and what do you want?"

"Purifier, our leader, and you," was the answer of a masculine voice as Cloud's glowing eyes unnerved him.

"'You' who? You've got two people wanting to end your life," the blonde said, his the tone of his voice giving no leeway for argument.

"Strife… Cloud Strife."

"Why?" the darker voice of Vincent questioned, the tri-barreled gun pressing a little more into the man's forehead.

"The One-Winged Angel's power resides within him."

"_**Hmm… Would you mind if I possessed you for a few minutes, little Chocobo?"**_

A feral grin took over Cloud's face as the lights were flicked on by Yuffie. Ethereal-blue eyes were overcome by Mako-green as Tsurugi was replaced with Masamune.

"You try my patience, errand boy," Sephiroth's voice came from Cloud's mouth, deep, dark, and dangerous. "Why are you here? Other than for my power and Cloud Strife."

"Our leader wants a sample of Cloud Strife's blood to test its power's compatibility with himself." A grin came over the half-masked face. "Of course, this works out much better."

_General, sir! Back off!_ Cloud yelled mentally, coming back to his body just before a beam slammed into and through his chest. He gasped as he felt it cut into him before it quickly retracted, inflicting greater agony on his body. He stumbled slightly, lifting Tsurugi to easily slide it into the man with the gun that had fired the beam. Using his own weight, he killed the Purifier as he fell forward, being caught by Vincent as Cid lifted the strange gun.

Vincent lay the injured blonde on the bed before taking the gun from Cid's hand. He quickly and efficiently dismantled the gun then set Firaga to the pieces, melting them, before hitting them with a quick Blizzaga spell, freezing what was left, and blasting them with an Aero, effectively destroying them. He looked at everyone after finishing and said, "Nine will be healed well before sunrise. I suggest you all go back to sleep." Turning the light off, he lay down beside his lover and wrapped an arm around the blonde to hold him close as the injured man healed.

(-)

True to Vincent's word, Cloud was grumbling about waffles when everyone woke a scant few hours later.

The blonde looked over when a little gasp sounded from his left. He saw Tifa with her hand over her mouth, staring at the scar that was healing before her eyes through the hole in the swordsman's shirt.

"Cloud…?" she asked softly, getting up to gently touch her fingertips to the still-tender flesh.

Cloud winced slightly but hid the reaction before she noticed. "I'm fine, Tifa." She looked at him with a very bland glare. "I'm a walking embodiment of the Lifestream _and_ the General gave me his strength in many different things – physical, mental, healing… I'm _fine_." He wasn't sure it was such a wise idea to mention such a thing to the often-worrywart woman, but he also realized it was best for her to hear it from him rather than someone else.

"The…General? You mean… You really _do_ have Sephiroth's power within you?" she asked, already concerned about whether or not it was her friend standing in front of her.

The blonde gave a little wince and decided it'd be best to just spit it out, and he said, "He's in my head, too… But he's not insane!" He quickly added the last part when a threatening fist was raised, sighing in relief as it was lowered. "He's helping me…helping _us_ stop these…Purifiers… And maybe, once they're gone, we'll get some answers about what's been happening lately."

"_**Saving the Planet for the fourth time, little Chocobo? I do believe She may feel inclined to answer your questions,"**_ Sephiroth assured. _**"That, however, is after you defeat this newest threat."**_

_Understood, sir,_ Cloud replied as he and everyone else prepared to set out for Shinra Mansion.

(-)(-)(-)

End Chapter Seven

Freakin' Crap, I love these short chapters! It's also been so long since I've worked on this fic that I had to go back and read through everything…ya know…get my FFVII ClouVin groove back… I was kickin' it with SephClouZack for a while, buuuut…I'm stickin' true to my first favorite! :P

Honestly…I think they're might be only one more, _maybe_ two, chapters for this fic…but I _do_ have a mind to write a sequel… The sequel, however, is planned to be some type of crossover with my favorite fandom…and my perverted mind is wanting a threesome… I do so love threesomes… *drools*

*wipes mouth* …Where was I? Oh yes, in the middle of my triad-slash-smut-fest… :3

Reviews make me happy!


	8. Chapter 8

Saint Nine

Chapter Eight

DISCLAIMER: I own only my ideas.

(-)(-)(-)

"Heard you got some new power, kid! Somethin' 'bout sensin' %#$ing life or somethin'!"

Cloud raised an eyebrow at Cid. "Yeah… What about it?"

"Can you sense anyone in the mansion?" Yuffie asked with a smile and a jump to her step as they stood outside of the huge doors.

_Didn't think of that…_ the blonde mentally grumbled before casting his sense of self out, giving a soft gasp before he could stop it. "There's…not many… Feels like…mostly scientists…with a few guards… The leader…is in the Nibelheim Reactor?"

"_**Simply a distraction?"**_

"Are they trying to buy time?" Vincent wondered aloud.

"Whatever they doin', it's best we take out as many of 'em as we can, yo!" Barret stated, his metallic hand swiftly transforming into his gun. "Gotta pay 'em back, don't we?"

"That &*%# kind of hospitality deserves _some_ %$#ing gratitude!" Cid stated, the group having gotten used to his _specific_ type of potty-mouth long ago.

"Let's get to it, then!" Tifa added.

(-)

"I thought you said a _few_ guards?"

Cloud felt his eyebrow twitch as Sephiroth's strength _writhed in pleasure_ within him as another grey-with-white-flames-dressed guard fell to Tsurugi. He barely resisted a moan as Vincent and Chaos, harmonized, brushed up against him. "My body feels like it's going to _fucking explode_ and you're concerned about the number of enemies?" he growled at Barret, viciously stabbing a man and a woman who were trying to cut him into three pieces.

The muscle-bound man blinked in shock before grumbling about people respecting their elders and how his mother would've smacked his teeth out if he backtalked like that.

Vincent and Chaos looked over at Cloud as a strange pulse came from the blonde. _"More questions…"_ they realized, taking up a position at the blonde's back. "Nine?"

Cloud reached out and actually _grabbed_ the next weapon to come at him – a spiked mace, strangely enough – and channeled pure Mako into the person, causing them to die immediately. "Yes?" he groaned, feeling an odd pleasure welling up inside of him continuously. _If this was sexual…I'd have already come five times!_ "Can't…can't…take it…anymore!"

"Get down!" Vincent shouted, having heard his lover's words and watching as everyone dropped to the floor on his or her stomachs.

"Graaahhh!" Cloud shouted, his arms thrown out beside him as a shockwave of pure Lifestream escaped him, capturing all those threatening the Planet before snapping back into the blonde. The young swordsman shuddered with a soft breath. _General, sir? …Why do I feel like I've just had an orgasm without the mess…?_

Sephiroth chuckled, _**"That, little Chocobo, is one of the minor drawbacks of my power."**_

_Drawback? I can't agree, sir…_ Cloud replied with a slightly-goofy, thankfully-inner smile. _No wonder you were always so relaxed after a good battle…_

"_**Sadly, that type of battle was hard to come by for me. I was much too strong for most of my enemies to even hope for this after-battle calm you are experiencing,"**_ the ex-General replied.

The former SOLDIER felt sympathy for his commanding officer. The only time he had ever felt so calm, so relaxed…_so goofy_… He gave a little smile. _Vincent…Chaos…_

"Nine… Are you alright?" Vincent questioned, raising an eyebrow when Cloud turned and nuzzled his neck, taking note of the tiny smile curving tan lips. "…Cloud…?" he mumbled, carefully grasping his lover's lightly-tanned biceps and taking note of just how…_mellow_ the blonde was at the moment.

"I'm fine," Cloud replied, wanting to stand there just a little longer to soak up the gentle warmth.

"What the $#! was that?" Cid yelled, interrupting the fuzzy moment.

"The Lifestream runs through me just like it runs through the Planet," Cloud answered after coming back to his senses amidst soft laughter from Sephiroth.

"So, you're like…part of the Planet, now?" Yuffie wondered, having to stave off her urge to feel the blonde's head to make sure he wasn't sick.

"No," the swordsman answered as he shook his head. "I…don't know what I am…" he added softly before turning toward the door they had been battling to get to. "There's something down here…"

"Let's go get it!" Barret stated, running toward the door before anyone could get a word in edgewise.

Cloud was grateful for it. _I don't need them worrying about me. Nothing's wrong with me…right?_ he wondered, not too sure of it himself.

Sephiroth stayed quiet as the blonde continued wondering. The ex-General knew that, when the time came, the answer would be given. When that time was going to be happened to be the only thing he didn't know; he could only hope that it would be soon.

(-)

Cloud nearly grit his teeth for letting himself forget Yuffie's nearly-insatiable curiosity as he held a small, red box above her reach. "You're not getting this," he stated to the shorter fighter.

"Why not? I wanna know what's in it!" she whined, leaping up while stretching her arm out to only brush Cloud's forearm with her fingertips.

She did, however, manage to get a good lump on the head from hitting his chin.

"When did you get so tall? You used to be only a couple inches over me!" she stated, rubbing her head while muttering, "Owie…" every time she brushed over the forming knot.

Cloud blinked. _I'm taller? _he wondered, having always been used to his five-foot-seven-inch height. "Hey, Saint?" he mumbled, motioning to the gunman. "Come here for a second… You're exactly six-feet tall, right?"

"I am," Vincent stated before finding himself eye-to-forehead with the blonde. "Three inches," he stated, raising an eyebrow at the victorious gleam in his lover's eyes.

_My shorty days are over! Finally!_ The former SOLDIER crowed mentally.

"_**You are still short to some of us, little Chocobo,"**_ Sephiroth stated. _**"One of us being your half-demon."**_

Cloud wanted to pout, but he valiantly resisted the urge when he noticed the strangely-small, red box was missing from his hand. "Yuffie-!" he started only to be cut off as his mouth opened in a silent scream as pain flooded his body. Grasping his head, as that was the strongest point of agony, he couldn't help falling to his knees.

"**My son- So beautiful- Mother's hurting- Help your Mother- Beautiful son- Mother needs you- Beautiful- Perfect- Hurting- My son-"**

"_**CLOUD!"**_

Yuffie nearly shrieked as Cloud trapped her against the wall by her throat. The fact that the strongest person she had ever known was currently threatening her wasn't what scared her – it was the Mako-green eyes.

"Give me Mother," the blonde harshly whispered, dropping the girl against the wall after snatching the box from her hand. "…Mother…" he murmured softly with a small smile as he gingerly lifted what looked like a blue-green-yellow materia.

"_**Cloud! She…not…Mother! …iste...o me!"**_

Cloud whimpered softly as the voices in his head fought.

"_Absorb it, dear one… This beast will not hurt you anymore…"_

The gentle tone sounded like it was making the most sense to him. "Who…are you…?" he wondered aloud, taking a slow, deep breath to help him concentrate on blocking the pain.

"_I, dear one, am Gaia…the soul of the Planet…"_

"Gaia? …Why…should I…trust you…?" He let out a soft groan, stumbling until he leaned against the wall of the bedroom they had rented again before going to the Mako Reactor.

"_You know me better as…the Lifestream…"_

"It…hurts…" he whispered, unable to release the small, materia-like orb.

"_I am sorry, dear one… Let your lover comfort you…"_

Cloud looked up, taking note of an odd barrier that was keeping an upset half-demon away as the harmonized being slammed fist after fist into the shimmering surface. "Can…Can he…feel it…feel my pain…?"

"_Yes… It will be gone soon, dear one… Absorb the beast… I shall do the rest…"_

"Vincent…Chaos…" he murmured, watching as the strange barrier seemed to glow softly before the vampiric being was allowed through.

"Dearest Nine…" the double-soul breathed as he wrapped his arms around the blonde, "You are in so much pain…"

"Just…hold tight…" the former SOLDIER murmured before pressing the small orb against his chest. His body drew it into itself, pulling an agonized groan from Cloud before his body pulsed.

"_It is done, dear one… Rest… The beast has been purified…"_

Cloud gratefully slipped into unconsciousness, a small smile curving his lips as his lover's warmth seeped into him.

"Wh-what…was that?" Yuffie asked softly, still sitting on the floor in the same position since Cloud released her.

"Jenova… Somehow, those…Purifiers…transformed the Calamity's body into a materia…" Vincent answered as he gently lay Cloud on the nearest bed.

"But…" The Wutai Princess scratched her head. "What have I missed?" she asked, looking at her friends for the answer.

Having the most information on it, Vincent explained what had been happening ever since Reeve sent him on a mission to gather information on whether or not Deepground was responsible for the disappearance of Jenova's body.

(-)(-)(-)

End Chapter Eight

Damn…this is taking me forever, now… I hit a roadblock and took off for a different fandom because of it… Really pissed me off to be honest, and the only reason I got back into this was because I watched a video on YouTube called "Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Humor IV"… Geez…that's just sad, ya know? But those humor videos people make with the voiceovers are absolutely hilarious! :D

Reviews make me happy!


	9. Chapter 9

Saint Nine

Chapter Nine

DISCLAIMER: I own only my ideas.

In response to _the-ice-cold-alchemist_: I know I can have my characters curse a blue streak on here, but I was sticking to the manner Final Fantasy VII used. ^^

I'm sure other readers have wondered about that, so that's why I chose to reply to this reader at the beginning of this chapter. Thanks for bringing that up!

(-)(-)(-)

Cloud couldn't help the soft moan that escaped him as he woke. He hadn't had such a good sleep since..._I can't remember back that far,_ he realized.

"_**Are you alright, little Chocobo?"**_

_Sephiroth… Forgive me, sir… I didn't expect that to happen…_ the blonde replied, and he was telling the truth – the last thing he expected was Jenova being transformed into a Materia!

"_**The fault is not yours. It lies with these beings who seek to cause harm to the Planet and Gaia,"**_ the ex-General assured.

_Er…sir? Why weren't you affected? By Jenova's Whispers, I mean?_

Cloud could actually _envision_ the deadpanned look on the ex-General's face when he answered, _**"I am a voice in your head. What could she expect me to accomplish?"**_

_Eh…heh… I guess you're right,_ the blonde replied sheepishly, barely resisting an embarrassed blush.

"**Silly** _**Chocobo – maybe that is what I should call you."**_

Cloud's lips nearly twisted into a scowl, _I'll stick with the one you already use, thanks._ With the silver-haired man's laughter echoing in his mind, he moved to sit up but felt strong arms restricting him from doing so.

"Feeling better, dearest Nine?"

The blonde turned to see golden eyes, and he gave a tiny, soft smile. "Thief… I feel better than ever," he answered quietly, realizing that everyone else was still asleep. "Is Saint…?"

"My human absolutely refused to sleep, so I forced him with the promise that I would watch over you. We may have slept for thirty years, dearest Nine, but he is still the more human of us and needs more rest than I," Chaos whispered in reply, keeping his voice as quiet as Cloud's. The demon took note of how contemplative the blonde was being for a moment before lifting his head and stealing a kiss.

Cloud blinked before a little smirk curved his lips upwards. "It's been a while since you've done that…either of you," he murmured, moving swiftly to straddle the possessed-human's slim hips. Tipping his head down as he lowered his body, he captured the pale lips in a slow kiss.

Chaos happily returned it, sensing Vincent slowly awakening and letting the human meld with him so all three were enjoying the kiss.

"Would you two #$! quit suckin' %$& face already?"

"Excuse us?" the double-soul enquired, turning golden-ruby eyes on Cid.

"Well _sorry_, the #!$ing _three_ of ya!"

"S'like a twisted orgy or somethin', ya know?"

"Get a room!"

Cloud and the harmonized being stared at Cid, Barret, and Yuffie in turn before Chaos, a smirk on his lips, questioned, "Do you remember what happened the last time we were told to do such a thing?"

"No, you're not getting a room until we get back to the bar," Tifa interrupted as Barret opened his mouth to answer. "This place isn't soundproof like Cloud's room, and I really don't want to hear just how loud the quietest of the group can be."

Vincent kept the little upturn of his lips as Chaos receded. "The Reactor," he stated, causing Yuffie to imitate a headless chicken as she gathered her weapons.

"What are we waitin' for?" Barret asked rhetorically as the door was thrown open.

"Let's mosey," Cloud replied after habitually remaking the bed he had used.

(-)

The group had to come to a sudden halt when Cloud abruptly stopped in front of them – it was either that, trample the blonde, or end up pushing him into the pure Mako beneath the pipe.

_I'll stick with the first option,_ the swordsman thought sarcastically before snapping back to what made him 'throw on the brakes' according to Barret. "The…butler? But…he led me to Saint and Thief…" _This is confusing…_

"_**Expect nothing less, little Chocobo,"**_ Sephiroth stated, watching through Cloud's eyes as the somewhat wiry, very thin, weak-seeming man turned to them.

"I am…pleased…that you have managed to reach me. The pleasure of destroying you will lay with myself alone…but you…" The unassuming, easily-forgettable man pointed at Cloud, "You… I will make you watch as your precious Gaia and Planet burn under Her Majesty's wrath!"

"Aw, for the love of &$#!" Cid shouted as the 'butler' pulled an earring from his left ear, revealing that he had been under a hologram.

"Looks almost like Azul," Vincent murmured, remembering the near-giant from Deepground.

"_This foolhardy mockery of your previous race is horribly 'out of the loop',"_ Chaos said with a smirk coming through his voice. _"He doesn't know that his precious Jenova has been purified by our dearest Nine and ripped apart by the Lifestream."_

"_True,"_ was the vampiric gunman's reply.

Cloud looked at all of his friends in turn as he murmured, "Tifa, Yuffie – you're our healers. Barret, Saint – backup. Cid – let's hit this asshole where it hurts."

"Now that's what the !#$ I'm talkin' about!"

(-)

Cloud heaved a soft, exhausted breath as the former butler only healed himself again. _How is he doing that? …If anything, he should've run out of strength by now…_

"_**He is being fed by something,"**_ Sephiroth stated in a contemplative voice, _**"Let the others keep him busy. Fall back, catch your breath, and find out what it is."**_

_Sounds good to me, sir,_ the blonde retorted as he dropped back behind Vincent and Barret, the sounds of their gunfire echoing a little louder.

"Cloud, are you alright?" Tifa questioned as she kneeled beside him. She simply smiled and nodded at the grateful look he gave for the Elixir.

After downing the energizing potion, he barely murmured, "Something's keeping him strong, and I don't…wait…" He paused, watching as he cast another spell before taking note of how the Mako around them grew brighter for the barest second. "It's the Mako!" he hissed quietly, willing away the blush coming on from the pride he could feel from Sephiroth. "Cid! Skydiving!" he yelled to the older blonde.

"You got it, kid!" was the pilot's reply before he leapt forward, charging power into his spear before driving it into the floor at the Purifier's feet.

As an explosion sent the once-hologram-covered man into the air, Cloud leapt up to his level. "Let's see how you like Mako when it's not feeding you," he stated, slamming Tsurugi into the leader's chest horizontally and pushing him away from the platform.

"You're going with me!"

"Nine!" Vincent shouted as the enemy's powerful hands gripped Cloud's biceps, holding the blonde in place.

A near-roar sounded from the ruby-eyed gunman as Chaos forcefully pushed to the forefront, changing their body in mid-jump.

"_**You would have made a fine SOLDIER, little Chocobo…"**_

_Sephiroth!_

"CLOUD! CHAOS!"

"_What about me?"_ Vincent wondered in the back of their mind, _"I'm in here, as well!"_

"VINCENT!"

"_Feel better?"_ Chaos wondered as he wrapped his arms around Cloud.

"_Much, thank you,"_ the more human of the two replied smugly just before they slammed into the Mako, the demon not having enough time to put his powerful wings to use.

(-)

Cloud groaned as the fiery agony faded finally, centering around his mind. _No, that's my cheek…what the hell?_ he grumbled, his ethereal, slit, blue-blue eyes snapping open to glare into beady, brown ones.

"Gah!"

"He's not that scary, is he? Been moanin' and groanin' for the past five minutes, he has!"

_Who…the fuck…?_ he wondered, his mind still a bit scrambled but not so much as to miss the strangeness of the accent.

"Don't get him angry! He's mighty powerful – I would know," a new voice cut in, Cloud not being given time to analyze further than the soothing quality it had.

"And what would you know?"

"They're _friends_ of mine."

Even the way the word 'friends' was spoken seemed to mean something totally different from the normal context for Cloud's slowly clearing thoughts.

"And you know how my _friends_ are. They're not going to like you treating a couple of us this way."

"What're their names then, since they're so close ta you?" came the stupid-sounding, trying-to-be-scary voice again.

Cloud flicked his eyes over to see the voice he was beginning to like the way he liked Vincent's and Chaos's voices but only caught a strange blur.

"Tch. He's Cloud, and that's Vincent," was the retort.

The blonde could _feel_ the eye-roll, and it made his lips turn upward only slightly.

"Now, would you mind clearing out before, _ahem_, my kind finds out what you've done?"

The young swordsman wanted to laugh at the sound of hastily retreating footsteps, but the increased gale and strangely-blotted out sun drew more of his attention as he gave another weak groan and flopped onto his back. "Who…who are you?" he rasped, his throat dryer than he could ever remember.

Suddenly, the most emerald of eyes that glowed with a soft-lime-ish color appeared above him, the warm voice that reminded him of calmness and a gentle caress stating, "Well, Cloud Strife, Vincent Valentine, and Chaos – don't think I can't tell you're awake, Mr. Half-Demon –, Gaia says it's okay for me to tell you that my name, dear friends, is Harry Potter."

(-)(-)(-)

End Chapter Nine; End Story

AND THAT'S A WRAP! Dear _shit_, do you people have any idea how long it took me to write this?

I know it's going to be really choppy and whatnot, but I can't write a fight scene to save my life!

I'm sure you can tell that there's going to be a sequel, right? Hehe, I hope so, because there is…I just don't know when…

Anywho!

Reviews make a writer's world go 'round! ^.^


End file.
